Love and War
by Tache
Summary: Some interesting feelings spark between Angewomon and LadyDevimon. How will everyone react?


**Well here's an interesting take on the relationship between Angewomon and LadyDevimon. If you don't like yuri or are homophobic, I suggest you don't read this. If you do though, I don't want you leaving any flames about it.**

* * *

The group stood stunned. They had only come to the Digital World today to relax. But fate had other plans, as while they were enjoying their picnic, they were rudely interrupted by none other than LadyDevimon. How she had come back, no one had any idea. To no one's surprise upon seeing LadyDevimon, Tailmon had become enraged and evolved into Angewomon without haste. Now the two were locked in combat above the group.

Up in the air, the two women were currently exchanging slaps. LadyDevimon wouldn't admit it, but she actually liked this. The way the angel's body twisted and turned as she delivered a slap. How her skin glistened with sweat. As much as the fallen angel hated to admit it, she had grown attracted to the angel during their fights. She didn't know how much longer she could be satisfied with their catfights. She was beginning to want more of the angel. After receiving yet another slap, LadyDevimon turned to the angel with a grin on her face. Before Angewomon could react, LadyDevimon had pulled her in to plant a kiss right on her lips. Needless to say, the group watching was stunned and their jaws practically hit the ground.

"Wow, did LadyDevimon just kiss Angewomon?" Daisuke asked in astonishment.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute before LadyDevimon finished. When she was done she released the angel from her grip. Angewomon backed away from her gasping for air. She felt rather confused right now. Why had her rival kissed her just a moment ago? What did this mean? And most importantly, why had she sort of liked it? She looked back up at the fallen angel. LadyDevimon wore a confident grin on her face. She raised her right hand and motioned for the angel to come and get her.

"Oh man, looks like shit is about to get real. Angewomon must be pissed after that kiss." Taichi commented.

Angewomon was rather confused. Did she want to deck the fallen angel for kissing her like that, or did she want to return the kiss? She wondered what it was LadyDevimon wanted her to do. Had she kissed her just to make her mad or did she really love her. That kiss had felt rather passionate. Surely a kiss like that would be hard to fake just to get someone mad. Angewomon gulped. She was feeling rather hot and flustered right now. She needed some relief. Against her better judgement she dove at the fallen angel, planting her lips against her rival's. Her right hand went behind her head, running her fingers through LadyDevimon's hair. Her left armed wrapped around the fallen angel's shoulder, pulling their bodies closer together. Amused, LadyDevimon started playing with the angel's hair as the two made out passionately in the air. The entire group watching was left speechless, not that they could have talked anyways with their jaws as wide open as they were. They just continued to watch in amazement and confusion as the two female rivals made out before their eyes.

"Is it just me, or are my pants getting tighter?" Daisuke finally asked after watching the two for what seemed like forever.

"Don't worry, it isn't just you." Koushiro admitted, not taking his eyes off of the action. After hearing the two of them speak, Hikari finally snapped out of her stunned state and realized what was happening. Her digimon had started making out with her long time rival seemingly out of nowhere. Now here was all the Chosen Children standing here staring as they did so. She was both enraged and embarrassed as she noticed that indeed most of the male's pants, including her own brother's, had gotten tighter on them.

"We shouldn't be watching this!" She finally yelled to get everyone's attention.

"I agree." Iori finally said. "This is definitely not something children like us should be watching. Plus it's immoral." Daisuke glared at the young boy.

"Are you being homophobic?" He asked.

"No, I didn't mean it that way." Iori answered back, "What I meant was that it's immoral to stand around and gawk as two people express their love for each other."

"I know what you mean, but are we even sure what they have for each other is love?" Takeru pondered.

"Yeah, I always thought they hated each other." Taichi commented.

"Yeah, I want to stay and find out what this is about." Daisuke said.

"Anyways," Patamon finally spoke up from atop of Takeru's head, "Putting morals aside, it could be dangerous for us to stay and watch. They are both perfect level digimon after all."

"Ya, they could kill us easily if they wanted too." V-mon piped up. Everyone gulped. Agumon shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think Angewomon would resort to killing her friends no matter how mad she was or let LadyDevimon do so." He said. Everyone sighed, but Agumon continued, "I think she'd just get revenge by ripping all the boy's dicks off like they were made of dough." All of the guys instantly put their hands over their crotch in fear.

"OK, let's go." Daisuke said as he turned around to leave. All of the boys followed suit. Shaking their heads, the girls followed. As she turned to follow, Miyako took one last look at the action.

"Oh, clothes are beginning to fly off!" She announced to the group. The guys couldn't help but ponder their options.

"I think I would rather keep my dick." Daisuke finally said as the group reached the gate. Before anyone could change their mind, the group returned to their world.

The next morning, Angewomon opened her eyes to realise she had slept outside. Slowly she raised her right arm to shield her eyes from the sun. It was then that she noticed she had a hand at the moment and not a paw. As her arm brushed across her face, she noticed she wasn't wearing her mask. Slowly she looked down at her body to notice she wasn't wearing anything at all. This confused her in her sleepy state.

"Hikari, do you know why I'm naked?" She turned to the one sleeping beside her, but froze when she realized that it wasn't Hikari sleeping beside, but LadyDevimon. And she was just as naked as she was. Slowly her memories of last night returned as she turned away from the fallen angel. "Oh God..." She moaned.

"Yeah, you said that a lot last night." She heard from beside her. Slowly she turned back around to see LadyDevimon had woken back up. She had propped her head up with her elbow and was giving the angel a seductive look. Angewomon cringed. She couldn't believe she had done that with her rival. Unable to bear the thought, she slapped the fallen angel. Mad, LadyDevimon sat up and slapped the angel back.

"Is that any way to treat someone you just had sex with last night?" The fallen angel asked. The angel slapped her back.

"What happened last night was a mistake and will never happen again!" She shot back. LadyDevimon gave her a cocky grin.

"Want to bet?" She asked. Angewomon growled as she lunged at her rival and began to strangle her. She would probably never know why, but somehow the strangling had turned into them making out again.

A couple hours later, a fully clothed Angewomon walked towards the gate in shame. It was bad enough she had sex with the fallen angel last night, but then she had done it again this morning. How would she explain this to Hikari? With a sigh, she touched the TV and waited for her partner to come get her. Before long the whole group had come through the gate and she groaned.

"You didn't all need to come to pick me up!" She complained.

"But we wanted to know what happened." Miyako said. With a grin, Daisuke walked beside her and gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah, did you have fun last night with LadyDevimon?" He asked her slyly and winked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She shot back. In fear, Daisuke's hands covered his crotch as he backed away from her.

"Anyways," Hikari finally spoke up, "I just want to let you know that I fully support you in whatever happens from now on and wish only for your happiness." Angewomon sighed. She wished she were happy right now.

"Thanks," she said, "Now can we just go home now?" She was ready to forget what had happened with LadyDevimon.

The End

* * *

**So remember to review. Just don't leave any homophobic flames, because they won't be tolerated.**


End file.
